Knuckles The Werechidna
by GuardianxAngels
Summary: Knuckles was hit by Dr.Eggman's beam. Now he turn into werechidna form! Will he survive? Or will he satisfice him self to save Mobius and his girlfriend? Read and Find Out! No flames please and read and review. :)
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles The Were Echidna: Chapter 1.

"KNUCKLES , LOOK OUT!" Knuckles is a red echidna, with violent eyes, a peach muzzle, white boxing glove with spike on top, red and yellow shoes that has a grey lego like block on top of it, and has a white moon shape crescent on his chest. Knuckles turn around, He saw the beam. Right before he was about to ran for his life. BAM! He was shot in the back with the beam. "KNUCKLES, NOOOOOOOO!" The Female ran over to heir boyfriend and bent down next to him. "Knuckie, honey, Are you okay?" Knuckles open his violent eyes and look at his girlfriend. "C-Charlotte?" Charlotte Snow is an 15 year old Light blue hedgehog. She has blond(Yellow) hair, Emerald green eyes, a red mini strapless tank top, blue short shorts, red sneakers, red eye shadow and two gold earrings on each ear. "Good, Your still alive." Knuckles look around and ask. "Where's Sonic?"Sonic is a blue hedgehog with light green eyes and has red shoes, white gloves and peach muzzle on his belly. Charlotte smile and said. "He's laying on the floor, Sally went over there to see if he's okay." Sally Acorn is a brown chipmunk with dark red hair, blue eyes, a tanish muzzle on belly, has blue boots, a blue vest and has blue eyes and no gloves. Knuckles grunt and ask. "Is he alright?" Again Charlotte smile and said. "Yes he's alright, But How shot the beam at you guys. You guys could be dead. Which is not a good thing." Knuckles sign. "Where's ?" Charlotte frown and said. "He left. But he might come back soon and we'll be ready for him." Knuckles got up and walk over to Sonic. Sonic just awaking and was holding Sally's hand. "Yo Knux! Where's EggHead?!" Knuckles shook his head and said. "He left! But something tells me that he'll be back soon!" Sonic Nodded and said. "Well then lets go and get our selves some chili dogs!" Charlotte smile and said. "Agree!" Sally, Knuckles, Sonic and Knuckles walk out of 's base went into town to get them selves a chili dog.

….

I do not own any of the characters. Charlotte Snow Is My Sonic OC! Don't steal my character.

Hope you guys like it! =D Read and Review and No Flames Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles The Werechidna: Chapter 2

It was night time and all the Mobians are going home from work, getting ready for bed.

Sonic, Sally, Knuckles and Charlotte make their way home, First they went to the castle to drop of Sally. Then went to Sonic house. Then last but not least Charlotte house. The house was big, has red bricks, a brown roof and has lots of rose bushes around her yard. "Thanks for walking me home Knuckles." There where standing in front of Charlotte's door. Knuckles kiss her on forehead and smile. "No problem babe, See you tomorrow?" Charlotte smile and kiss him on the lips. "It's a date." She unlock the door and went inside the house. "Sonic is right. She's a keeper." He sigh and turn to go to Angel Island. On his way there he stop. "Weird." He started walking. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "AGHHHHHHHH!" He fell to his knees and grunt. Then blackish purpleish of aura surrounded him. More pain start to lure him making him harder to stand up. "AGHHHHHHH!" Knuckles open his eyes and saw something coming out of his head. Two wolf ears pop out of his head. Then he look down. His glove was torn and his nails and spike grew a big and sharp. He also grew fangs. Then his body got more muscles and his grew like 6 to 8 inch taller. The transformation stop and the aura disappear. Knuckles got up. "What just happen?" He said in a husky tone. He headed to a small pound and look at him self in the pound. "WH AT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN TO ME!" He yell. He went to the Master Emerald Shrine and ask Charlotte Guardian to watch the Master Emerald again. "DONATELLO!" Donatello is a light blue bat, with dark blue hair, dark blue bat wing, A blue vest, blue boots, two gold earrings on each ear and has Emerald green eyes. Donatello look at Knuckles and was shock to see that he well, ugly. "Knuckles? Is that you?" Knuckles nodded and said. "Yes Donnie it's me." Donatello look at Knuckles closely and ask. "What happen to you.?" Knuckles frown. "I don't know but I pretty this is from one of 's beam." Donatello nod and said. "Could be, That beam was connected to the Dark Gaia." Knuckles raise a eyebrow. "Dark Gaia?" Donatello sigh. "Dark Gaia is a monster like demon the live in the Mobius core. Every 3000 years the Dark Gaia awaken to destroy Mobius. But it's stop buy his brother the Light Gaia. After that they go back to the to the Mobius core and go into a deep sleep. Then later in other 3000 years they will awaken again and do the same thing over again." Knuckles was shock, He didn't know about this. "Okay, I'm going to go over to Charlotte house and tell her about this. Plus I don't think I'm safe here." Donatello raise a eyebrow and said. "What do you mean your not safe here?" Knuckles pointed at the Diego that was next to the tree. "HEEEEEEEELP! THERE'S A BAD ASS MONSTER ON ANGEL ISLAND!" Knuckles look back at Donatello and sigh. "That's why." Donatello eyes are widen and his jaw on hung open by what he just saw. "Okay then. Go But don't forget to look for Sonic. He was also hit by Eggman's beam so maybe the same thing happen to him as well." Knuckles nodded and jump of the Island and headed straight to his girlfriend's house. Donatello sigh and look at the the Master Emerald. "God Damn Here WE Go Again." He shook his head, lay down and fell asleep.

…...

Hope you guys like it! Also what does Donatello mean by "God Damn Here WE Go Again." Read and find out. Read and Review and Please No Flames. Enjoy! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles The Werechidna: Chapter 3.

Knuckles was in front of Charlotte house. "Okay, Here we go." He knock the door, but when he knock on the door, his huge fist made a hole in the door. "Shit!" He decided that he push the door. But when he push the door, The door came of the wall. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF, OH FUCK IT!" He put the broken door aside and walk in the living room. It was quite, too quite. "Maybe she's asleep." Knuckles thought. But little did he know there was someone or something watching his ever move. *Bam* Knuckles turn around to see who made that noise. He saw nothing but the closet door open. "Strange?" He walk over to the closet and open it. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU UGLY MONSTER!" Charlotte pop out of the closet and hit him on the head with a fried pan. "AGHHHHHHH! CHARLOTTE, BABE IT'S ME K-OOF!" Charlotte puch him in the jaws and kick him in the stomach. Knuckles feel to the floor. He stood up, coughing out blood. He look at her, he can tell that she didn't recognize him. Charlotte ran at him. Holding the fried pan tight in her hands. Knuckles quickly grab her hands, threw the fried pan out of the way and pin her to the floor. (AN: Then HE RAPE HER. Just kidding XD) and look at her in the eyes. "Hey chill it's me, Knuckles." Charlotte stop and open her eyes and look closely at Knuckles. Her eyes widen, now knowing that the best was Knuckles. "K-Knuckles? W-What H-Happen T-To Y-You?" She said in a scare voice. Knuckles sigh. "Well, You know the beam that hit me and sonic?" Charlotte nodded. He continue. "Well that beam has something in it that turn me into, well…..This, and I think maybe the same thing happen to Sonic." Charlotte was shock but then ask. "How do you find out about all this?" Knuckles shrug. "Donatello." Charlotte sigh. "Well, We better and warn Sonic before he gets hurt." Knuckles agrees with her. "But first. GET OFF OF ME! YOUR CRUSHING ME WITH THOES BIG, HEAVY AND SEXY ABB'S!" After she said that last part her eyes widen and start covering her mouth. Knuckles grin and put his body against hers. Charlotte started to blush, like really blush, It's almost the same color of Knuckles fur! "Did you just call me Sexy?" Knuckles said in a husky sexy tone and has a huge grin on his face. Charlotte blush even harder, She hated when he does this to her. "N-No, NOW GET OFF OF ME!" Knuckles chuckle and said. "What's the magic word?" Charlotte frown. "Aghhhh, Please." Knuckles smile. "And?" She sigh and kiss him hard on the lips. " They stop kissing and Knuckles made another huge grin showing his huge fangs. "That's more like it." Charlotte frown. Knuckles got off of her and headed straight to the broken door. "Come, we better get Sonic and Sally before thing get out of hand." Charlotte nodded and follow her boyfriend out the door.

….

Well Hope you guys like it! =D Read and Review and No Bad Comments Please.

I do not own anything , But Charlotte Snow. (She's My Sonic OC)


	4. Chapter 4

Knuckles The Werechidna: Chapter 4.

Knuckles and Charlotte ran Sally Acorn castle, They stop to a halt. "Great, How are we going to get inside without anyone seeing me?" Charlotte look around the castle, before she could say anything She heard a loud scream. "AHHHHHHHH!" Knuckles and Charlotte look up and saw Sally's bedroom window. Then they saw a huge shadow moving toward Sally. "I Think That's Sonic!." Knuckles said. Charlotte panicked. "We Better Get Him Before The Body Guards Get Him And Chopped Of His Head!" Knuckles agree. "But how are we going to get up there." Knuckles said putting at the window. "Easy." Charlotte rub her hand on her crystal necklaces(Which is a small piece of the Master Emerald) and green aura glow around her. She look at Knuckles and said. "Hold my hand, were flying up there." Knuckles didn't said anything. He nodded and took her hand. Charlotte jump and flew toward the window. When they got to the top, they saw Sally running for dear life and some mobian casing her. They got into the room and ran up to them. "Sally chill It's just Sonic." Charlotte is trying to calm Sally down, while Knuckles calm Sonic down which he is also freaking out by what had happen. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SONIC?! LOOK AT HIM HIS FREAKIN UGLY!" Knuckles couldn't help but laugh at Sonic. Sonic scowl, then punch Knuckles in the jaw sending Knuckles flying to the other side of the room. Charlotte shook her head and look at Sally. "I know he look different but that is Sonic. It Eggman's beam that turn him and Knuckles into this." Sally look at Sonic and Knuckles. They both have darker fur with white tips at the end, both have wolf like ears, Sonic quills are a little longer, Knuckles dreadlocks are long, almost toughing his feet. They both have huge fangs, big claw and both very tall like 16 to 17 inch tall. Also their gloves are rip that you can see there hands, Including Knuckles. You can see his huge spikes on his hands. Plus their shoes grew and change a bit. Sally then now calm down, recognizing that is them "What happen to them?" Knucles told everything that Donatello told him. Sally is more calm now and understand what just happen. "So how are we going o turn them back to their normal selves?" Sally ask. Charlotte sigh. "I have no clue. But maybe Dr. Fat Ass Know how to turn them back to normal." Sally nodded. Just then the ground was shaking really hard. "What's happening?!" Sonic Yell. "I Don't Know?!" Knuckles yell back. They all look out the window and saw something that shock all of them. The sky turn blackish purplish color, They the planet was cracking apart. Then in the middle of the planet a huge beast came out of it and roar really loud. Sally eyes widen and ask. "W-What is that?!" Charlotte gulp and look at the beast . It was very tall, has a snake like body, has to arms with long blue claw, has a huge long head that has two eyes on on end of it long head and two eyes over the mouth. It has a light green crystal on it's head, a big mouth with sharp teeth and has purplish, Blackish aura glowing around it. "My Aurora." Sally said with fear in her voice. Charlotte look at it with fear and said with a quite whispering tone. "Dark Gaia." Every one look at her and look at the beast. There's no way there going to defeat this thing.

…...

Please Read and Review and No Bad Comments Please. I do not own anything but Charlotte Snow and Donatello The Bat.


	5. Chapter 5

Knuckles The Werechidna: Chapter 5.

Knuckles, Sally, Sonic and Charlotte watch with fear as Dark Gaia roars and sending big and little demon-like creatures roaming around the place. Charlotte back away from the window and walk over to Sally's device. Knuckles, Sally and Sonic turn around to see what Charlotte is up. Charlotte pick up Sally's device and talk into it. "NICOLE Are You There?" A brown fur Lynx with black hair that cover half of her face, short in the back with two braids, has green eyes and were a purple dress came out of the device and land on the floor. "**Yes Charlotte." **Charlotte smile at her friend and said. "NICOLE, I need you to call Miles 'Tails' Prower. It's a Emergency!" NICOLE nodded an use her Nanites to make a little screen TV ( Like The One You See In Sonic X.) Then NICOLE turn the TV on and a yellow fox, with blue eyes, has three bangs on his forehead and has two tails. "Tails It's me, Charlotte. Are You There?" Tails came on screen. "Hi Charlotte what's sup?" Charlotte smile turn to a frown. "Tails we have a problem. just unleashed a monster name Dark Gaia. I was wondering If you have any information about Dark Gaia. Also you do have any information about Light Gaia?" Tails pull his laptop out and check threw his files. "No I don't. But I know some who knows about Dark Gaia and Light Gaia." Charlotte raise an eye brow and said. "Really, Who?" Tails smile and type something. "Okay, His name is Professor Pickle. He live somewhere in the United Federation. Charlotte Smile. "Okay, Thanks For The Help." Tails nodded and the TV turn off. Charlotte thank NICOLE and turn to see her friends and Knuckles. "Guys, Pack Up Cause Where Going To The United Federation!"

….

Okay, I know It Kind Of Short But I Was In A Hurry Cause I Have To Do Chores And My Mom Wants Family Time. Also Just To Let You Guys Know That I Might Not Upload Any Chapter Cause I Not Allow To Use My Laptop During The Whole Summer Cause Like I Said, My Mom Wants Family Time. -_-

But Any Way, Please Read and Review and NO FLAMES! I Do Not Own Anything Except Charlotte Snow(She's Mine OC) Hope You Guys Like It! =D


	6. Chapter 6

Knuckles The Werechidna: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I will never own Sega/Sonic Team and Archie Comics.

"Okay Where here!" They all arrive in United Federation. Tails flew the plane over the cities looking for Professor Pickles mansion. "Hey tails, Do you know where he live?" Tails look at knuckles. "Of course!" He said. Then it was Sonic turn to speak. "Does he know anything about Dark Gaia or whatever you call it?" Tails sigh and look at Sonic and said. "Yes Sonic. He's the smartest person I know. He'll tell us what is going on." Sonic sigh and crossed his arms on his chest. Sally shook her head and sigh. "Sonic relax, We'll find a way to turn you and Knux back to normal and stop Eggman." Charlotte nodded. "She's right Sonic, Just relax. We'll finger out something." All Sonic did was frown and sigh.

"Where Here!" Sally, Charlotte, Sonic and Knuckles look where Tails was pointing at. It was Professor Pickles mansion! "Thanks Aurora!" Sonic said with grief. "Hang on, This might be a rough landing do to Soinc and Knuckles weight." The girls giggle, Sonic and Knuckles sweet drop. "It's not the weight it's the mussels." Knuckles said. Sonic nodded. "Ya, Tails." Tails just laugh. "Ya, Sure. Alright, Lets land this plane." Tails flew over Professor Pickles mansion and land next to it. "Professor Pickles! Professor Pickles were here!" Tails and the other ran to the front door but to there surprise, The door was wide open. "Professor?" But no answer. "Professor are you in here?" But still no answer. Charlotte walk inside and saw something on the Professor's table.

"Hey guys, Look!" Every walk where Charlotte is. "What is it Snowy." Knuckles ask his girlfriend. Charlotte pointed to the note. "There's a note, It might be from the Professor." Tails pick up the note and start reading it. "It's from . He has Professor Pickles!" Sally frown. "He must had took because he knows about Dark Gaia." Knuckles growl and punch the table. "That bitch! We need to go and safe the Professor. He's the only one who can help us." Sonic shook his head. "But how? We don't know where Egghead took him." Charlotte look around. "If I was Eggman where will I take the Professor?" Every look at Charlotte, wondering what she's thinking. "I got! I think I know where took Professor Pickles." Sally raise an eye brow. "Really, where?" Charlotte smile and look out the window. "To the ruins of Albion."

…

**I hope you guys like it. =D Read and Review and No Flames Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Knuckles The Werechidna: Chapter 7**

**A/N: I'm going to try and make this chapter as long as I can, if not then sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters except my OC's.**

…**.**

"Are we there yet?!" yelled Sonic. Sally sighs and glare at Sonic. "For the 1500 times. NO!" Sonic sigh, he hates waiting. "Don't worry Sonic, will be there before you can say Chili Dogs!" Sonic smile when Tails mention his favorite food. Charlotte rolls her eyes. "Does that even make sense?" Sonic smile got bigger and said. "Yes, yes it does." Charlotte shook her head and sigh. She then looks at her boy friend Knuckles. She frown and shook him. "Hey, are you okay?" Knuckles snap back from reality and turn to see his mate.

"Hmmm, oh ya, I'm fine." Again she sigh and look at Knuckles dead in the eye. "Look I know your scare and you hate looking like a monster but me and tails promise to turn you and Sonic back to normal, Right Tails?!" "Right" Charlotte smile and look back at Knuckles. "See, there's nothing to worry about."

Knuckles sigh, he knew that his mate was right but. "But what if she's wrong?" Knuckles thought. He sighs again and smiles. "Alright Babe, I'll try not to worry." His mate smile and kiss him on the cheek. "That's my boy." Knuckles said roll his eyes. "Did you say that because I look like a wolf?" Charlotte giggles. "Well the fact that you has wolf like ears and a wolf like tail and other thing that are wolf like, Then yes." Knuckles frown, but smile and pull his mate closer to him and chuckle.

"Hahaha, you're so funny." Charlotte giggles and said. "I try." Again Knuckles chuckles and kiss his mate cheek. Sonic roll his eyes and huff. "Oh brother." Sally and Tails giggle while Knuckles and Charlotte just glare at Sonic. Tails turn to see where there at. Then Tails eyes widen and yelled. "Hey guys, look!" Tails pointed at the land below them. "The City Of Albion." Charlotte whisper.

Knuckles, Sally, Tails and Sonic look below and the city below them. "Wow." Sally said in awe. Tails land the plane and got off. "Okay, now that were here, we need to find where base is." Sally look around and saw a lot of echidnas walking around. "How about we ask somebody? Maybe they saw him wondering around." Charlotte nodded and said. "Your right, and I know just the person to ask."

(-)

"You want to know where the doctor is eh?" Charlotte nodded and said. "Yes, , and since you use to work for we thought you know where he's secret base is?" The white albino echidna with black eyes, gold iris, has red eye shadow **(A/N: No his not gay)** has black stripes across his head, has a yellow diamond also on his head, wear a black cape, has three huge ring on his arms and legs, his hands and feet are banged up and wore mini glasses step out from the shadow and glare at Charlotte. "Like I know where his base is and besides. Why you need to know so badly?" Charlotte made a devilish smile. "Oh, Let me show you why doctor. Oh Boys!" Just then, Knuckles and Sonic came in and walk up behind . Finitevus spun around and his eye widen. "What In The Name Of Aurora?!" Finitevus look up and down at the guys form. "What Happen?!" Charlotte frown and sigh. " release this creature name Dark Gaia, and is trying to use it to build his Eggman Empire." Finitevus blink twice but smile. "Well at least that thing will purge Mobius." Knuckles growl and grab Finitevus by the cape and look at him. "You Idiot! Just tell us where Ass is or ELSE!" Finitevus still smile and said. "Or else what?" Knuckles snarl at the doctor remark.

"OR I'LL RIP YOUR APART WITH MY CLAWS!" The girls sigh and Sonic shook his head. "Easy Knuckles, We need him alive." Knuckles growl but put the albino echidna down and cross his arms. Charlotte then walk up to him and cross her arms. "Well? Are you going to tell us or what?" Finitevus fix himself and said. "I wish I knew child but I don't know where his base is but I did saw him with someone." Charlotte raise a brow and ask. "Really, where?" The albino echidna sat in his chair and said. "I saw him going to Sand Blast City." Charlotte look at the guys and back at Finitevus. "Will you take us there?" Finitevus thought of it for a moment and said. "Why should I?" Charlotte smile and said. "I'll give you a Chaos Emerald If you do." Again Finitevus thought about it. "Fine, I'll help you but only for the Chaos Emerald." Charlotte smile and said. "Good shall we get going doctor?" Finitevus nodded and got up from his chair. "Yes, Let's get going." Knuckles walk towards his mate and whisper in her ear. "Are you crazy?!" Charlotte frown and whisper back at him. "Don't worry, I'll give him the fake one that Tails made In his lab." Knuckles nodded and he was the albino echidna pack his stuff for Sand Blast City.

….

**Well I hope you guys like it and If one of you guys don't know who The Echidna is then I'll tell you, He's a sonic character from the Archie Comics. Please Read and Review and No Flames Please. **


End file.
